Ginger Yates
Overview |badges= }} Heroes should take care in contacting Ginger, as Devouring Earth often spawn quite close to her. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Anton Sampson * Jenny Firkins * Gordon Stacy * Montague Castanella * Colleen Nelson New Contact(s) Information Ecologist Ginger Yates is a brilliant ecologist who came to Paragon City full of enthusiasm for studying the Devouring Earth. She began collecting test subjects and logging data, but it wasn't long before tragedy wiped the eager gleam from her eyes. A young hero named Torque had decided that Ginger's activities were a little dangerous for his town, and he invaded her lab, determined to destroy her test subjects. But he wasn't prepared for the strength and desperation of the cornered creatures, and the battle raged out of control. When the dust settled, Torque was dead, along with Ginger's husband and daughter. She is now grimly determined to use her knowledge to help heroes destroy what she came here to research. Initial Contact There is no time for idle chit-chat. Store Story Arc Briefing I got a tip on a Devouring Earth plot to raid the Paragon Technological Institute. If we let them get their hands on the equipment in that lab, they could produce mutagens that are far more effective than their current stock. I need you to stop the Devouring Earth from stealing that technology. We have enough trouble keeping the citizens human as it is! See if you can find out exactly what the Devouring Earth are after. Knowing their plan is the first step toward thwarting it. Enemies Debriefing I've heard of Fauna First; they're a radical environmentalist group that's been accused of more than one act of sabotage against polluting businesses. You say they were working with the Devouring Earth? The creatures have tried such a tactic before, but it's never long before they turn on their human co-conspirators. I suspect we haven't heard the last of this business. Briefing The residue you discovered after the Devouring Earth attack on the Paragon Technical Institute indicates that they were working on something. Finding out what it was could give us a clue to their eventual plan. I'd like you to take this residue over to Dr. Steven Sheridan. Maybe he can tell us what the Devouring Earth were cooking up in that lab. Dr. Sheridan may well be the smartest person I know. I don't doubt he'll have some good info for us. Debriefing We need to know more, and I think I know where to look: the ecological activist group, Fauna First. If they helped the Devouring Earth produce that chemical, they may well know the next phase of the plan. The organization has been deep undercover ever since they were accused of bombing an oil plant last year, but I'll see what I can ferret out. Briefing I think I've come up with a lead on Fauna First, the activist group that was working with the Devouring Earth. It turns out they have a front company located over in Founders' Falls, Oaktree Stationers. I want you to get over to the Fauna First front company, make some arrests, and see if you can figure out what the Devouring Earth is up to. These people may be fanatics, but they're still Paragon citizens. Take care of them. Enemies Debriefing It's not so unusual for the Devouring Earth to turn against humans they've allied with, but it is strange for the Devouring Earth to target just one person for kidnapping. Normally, they'll take all of the people they can get. I wonder who this Tanya Tyler is? Briefing It seems that the Devouring Earth was after Tanya Tyler specifically, but what I can't figure out is why they were working with Fauna First, or if there's a connection with all of this and the drug they made. One thing is certain though: We've got to find out where the Devouring Earth have taken Tanya Tyler. She may be the one who can answer a lot of these questions. I want you to hit the streets in Founders' Falls and look for clues on any Devouring Earth monsters you find. Something big is going on here, I know it. Enemies Debriefing What's this, then? A love letter! To Tanya Tyler, from the 'Hamidon' the Devouring Earth are always talking about! How strange, and how disturbing. I think you had better go after this woman right away. I'm beginning to have grave fears for her well-being. Briefing Time to go to work. I think I've pinned down where the Devouring Earth have Tanya. You've got to rescue Tanya Tyler from the Devouring Earth. Maybe she'll be able to shed some light on this most interesting missive from Hamidon. I think Tanya's the lynchpin to the Devouring Earth's new plan. Find her, and we may find the information we're looking for. Notable NPCs * Tanya Tyler (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing Well, it looks like the Devouring Earth has a much more personal interest in Ms. Tyler than we realized. I'm having her taken to a lab; hopefully the doctors there can stop her transformation before it's too late. Briefing The Devouring Earth is raiding another drug lab! I need you to stop them from stealing any more chemicals. The Devouring Earth won't give up their plan easily; we may have rescued Tanya Tyler, but some other woman might be kidnapped in her stead. We need to know what those creatures are up to, and we need to know now. See if you can find out what they're after. The more we know, the better. Enemies Debriefing The fertility drugs, Hamidon's letter to Tanya. I think I'm beginning to put this together. We know that Hamidon's tried to create a progenitor before, a being that can produce more Devouring Earth creatures. He's always been thwarted in that attempt, but what if he's found another way? I believe Hamidon intends to make Tanya into a Devouring Earth matriarch, a breeder for new monsters! Remember, he referred to her as Terra. We will have to guard that young woman very carefully. Briefing The last round of drug raids make me think that the Devouring Earth aren't through with Tanya Tyler. I'd like you to go to the safehouse and debrief Tanya. Anything she can tell us about the Devouring Earth's plan could help us protect her. If I'm right, this woman has been targeted for a very gruesome experiment. Watch your back. Notes Enemies Debriefing Time is of the essence. You've got to get that woman back, and not just for her own safety. If we're right about what the Devouring Earth is planning for her, the whole world could be in danger! Briefing I think I've got a lead for you. Some businessmen over in Founders' Falls said they saw a woman matching Tanya Tyler's description being dragged into a cave by a bunch of Devouring Earth creatures. I want you to get over there and rescue Tanya. I'm worried that the Devouring Earth's plot is close to bearing fruit. I only hope we can stop them before it's too late. The sooner the better. They may already have all the drugs they need to begin altering that woman! Notable NPCs * Tanya Tayler (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing So we were right. Hamidon's trying to turn Tanya into some sort of Devouring Earth breeder. I'll get her over to a lab right away. Maybe, just maybe, the docs will find a way to reverse the process. Briefing Bad news. The doctors weren't able to help Tanya before the change took place. She turned into a monster right before their very eyes! I need you to track her down, and defeat her before she breeds any more creatures like herself. Otherwise, the world may never be the same. I heard that she's rampaging in a local neighborhood, Allegeheney Square. There's an emergency force field in place, but someone's got to go in there and contain Tanya. That someone had better be you. Notable NPCs * Terra (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing I know this feels like a failure, but you have to remember, we stopped an ecological fiasco. Tanya will be taken to a laboratory; if there's any hope for her, I'm sure the doctors will find it. As for you, you can be glad you caught her in time! If Terra had bred more of her kind, we would never have gotten the Devouring Earth under control. They might eventually have accomplished their goal of ridding the world of humanity. Souvenir Missions Briefing The folks over in Founders' Falls think they may have to pave over Hutchinson Park. The area over there is so green and lush, it's become a magnet for Devouring Earth creatures. I think I've got another solution to their problem. I want you to head over the Founders' Falls and defeat as many Devouring Earth minions as you can find. If we can convince the Devouring Earth that Founders' Falls isn't the place for them, maybe it won't have to be turned into a parking lot. Hutchinson Park is a beautiful place. I'd hate to see it covered in asphalt. Debriefing Well done! You know, one of my best friends got married in Hutchinson Park. I'm sure she'll be delighted to know that you've saved it from becoming a concrete hole. Briefing There's a big problem in Crey's Folly that I think you can take care of. Every time we turn our backs on the Paragon Water Works, the Devouring Earth is in there, trying to add some sort of poison or mutagen. It's getting to the point where people don't feel safe drinking the city's water. I'd like you to go to Crey's Folly and convince the Devouring Earth that it's not their personal playground. Make sure they know that we won't tolerate any further incursions. Have you ever tried showering in bottled water? It's not cheap Debriefing I'll get Channel 6 to do a report on your efforts today. That way we'll get the word out that the water is safe; plus, you deserve a moment in the spotlight. Good work. Briefing I need you to rescue a company from the clutches of Nemesis. Their soldiers are ripping up the main warehouse of Fleet Sports Drink as we speak. I don't know what they're after in their, but Fleet's a small company that just got started. They can't weather a storm like this. Please hurry. You'll have to move fast if you want to prevent significant property damage. These Nemesis attacks are brutal, but never random. See if you can find out what they're after. Enemies Debriefing This sports drink you found certainly does look strange; I'd bet my house the DATA techs will find it's contaminated with the Devouring Earth's mutagenic mold. And I think I know why. I did some digging and traced Fleet Sports Drink to a group of eco-terrorists known as the Free Earth Coalition. I think the Devouring Earth was supplying them with this mold, and they were willingly gearing up to distribute it among the population. I guess the armies of Nemesis found that plan objectionable. I can't say that I blame them. Briefing Get over to the ZenTech office complex on the triple! The Devouring Earth are raiding the building, and they're bent on slaughtering the entire work force! I'm sure they aren't happy with ZenTech after the company's recent brush with the EPA. You've got to save ZenTech from the Devouring Earth. Please, don't let those people die! Thanks. I'll feel easier knowing this situation is in your capable hands. Notes Notable NPCs * 5 Researchers (Hostages) Enemies Notes Enemies Debriefing In a sick way, it's almost poetic. The Devouring Earth view us as a cancer upon the world, so they tried to use cancer to wipe us out. I can't tell you how grateful the city is to you. You may very well hae saved every life in Paragon City. Briefing The Devouring Earth just gassed an entire stockbrokers' office! The good news is that no one's dead yet. The bad news is that the gas has mutagenic properties, and if you don't get over there soon, the people inside will be nothing but a bunch of mindless creatures. Professor St. John Smythe cooked up a stabilizing agent that should prevent the victims from mutating until you can get them back to his lab for treatment. I need you to medicate the victims of the Devouring Earth's gassing attack. There's not a moment to waste! They could start to mutate in as little as 90 minutes. If you can find out why they attacked that office, it may help us anticipate similar attacks in the future. Notable NPCs * Terra Firma Enemies Debriefing I've seen the Devouring Earth's manifesto before, but I guess I never thought they'd attack people just because of their jobs. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated their fanaticism. One thing I can say about that manifesto; it wasn't written by a big pile of rocks or crystal. There's an intelligent mind behind the Devouring Earth somewhere. If we ever hope to defeat them for good, we'll have to find out who this Hamidon is. Briefing The Devouring Earth have got their hands on a strange new bacteria that seems to be able to eat through solid steel. They deployed it just this morning, at that old plastics factory that's often been charged with polluting Founders' Falls. There won't be any more Freedom Phalanx action figures out of that place; the whole lot has been reduced to a pile of quivering mold. I've got a lead on the next target: McAllister Pest Control. I want you to stop the Devouring Earth's new weapon from destroying that office. Hurry, time is of the essence! You may only have 1 hour or less! Whatever you do, do it quickly. If one of those weapons becomes active, it won't be long before that building is gone for good. Enemy Notable NPCs * Unknown Debriefing Ronnie McAllister already called to say he'll fumigate your house any time, free of charge. Seriously, you should be proud of your work today. Until the techs at DATA can find a way to neutralize this threat, it's heroes like you who will keep this city from kuckling under the Devouring Earth. Briefing I've noticed something troubling, and I hope you can help me get to the bottom of it. After encounters with the Devouring Earth, several of my heroes have been expressing sympathy for the creatures' goal of reverting the planet to nature. It just doesn't seem normal. I'd like you to go to a Devouring Earth cave and see if you can find out what's causing my heroes' strange new attitudes. But be careful; I don't want to lose you, too! Enemies Debriefing Preliminary findings on that pouch you recovered indicate that it contains a mixture of gaseous chemicals that directly affect the brain. I don't know how the Devouring Earth engineered this stuff, but it seems to be entirely organic; there's no gas in this pouch that could be produced in a lab. Now that we have a sample, we should be able to engineer a counteragent. It looks like my heroes will be back on the job in no time! Briefing The Devouring Earth have been steadily growing into an incredible threat, and they're getting more dangerous every day. It's vital to the safety of the city that heroes constantly fight back against the menace of the Devouring Earth. I'd like you to concentrate your efforts against the Devouring Earth for a while, battling them wherever they appear. The Devouring Earth can be found in many parts of the city, but you might want to concentrate your battle against them to Eden and Crey's Folly. Few other heroes can survive in those perilous areas, so heroes of your power level are always needed to battle the Devouring Earth there. Debriefing Public confidence always rises when people of the city see a major hero like you fighting menaces like the Devouring Earth. Briefing Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing External Links *